Skyfire: A New Hero
by Pokessassin
Summary: There's a new hero in Gotham City. With extraordinary powers, how will he learn to control his abilities? How will his arrival impact Gotham's heroes and villains? And what threats will he have to overcome?
1. Issue One

**OK, Pokéssassin here, with my first DC Fanfic. And oh, this bit is important: **_**I am not up to date with DC, apart from the Batman line. And I still don't know what crap went down with Nightwing after Forever Evil. **_**So there. And take into account, when Nightwing does appear, that I'm doing a DC Editorial and changing reality. The public don't know who he is. And oh, this is going to be a very long, possibly never-ending, fic, since it's basically the comic run I never had the patience to draw.**

**Disclaimer: DC is DC's. OCs are mine. Lots of C's around.**

_**Thirty first of March, 2014…**_

Kyle Grey glanced nervously around the alley, constantly turning, every single movement around him, rats, shadows, catching his eye.

He and his family, two parents, one older brother, had moved to Gotham from Metropolis four months ago. And every time he walked home from the shops, or school, he was losing it.

See, he'd seen super-things before. He'd lived in _Metropolis, _for God's sake. But Gotham was different. Everything was…darker.

And every time, on the way home, he had to pass through the stretch called Crime Alley.

Kyle whirled suddenly as he heard a crack behind him. He peered into the darkness. Nothing.

He turned, and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was going insane. Then he heard the crack again, far louder.

Kyle stifled a yelp. A large, golden…portal, for want of a better word, had opened in front of him.

Suddenly, a golden, armoured hand reached out from it. Kyle caught a glimpse of green skin underneath the gold plating before everything went black.

_**Twenty third of August, 2014…**_

Desaad, master torturer of Apokolips and occasionally, scientist, hobbled into the darkened room, pushing past the two Parademons that stood guard in front of the door.

He skulked into the room whereupon a human, a blonde boy, lay chained by shackles of energy.

"Ah, my little project. You have now become an engine of fire for our lord Darkseid. We have granted you flight. Pyrokinesis. Unbelievable strength. You are a weapon. _His _weapon." Desaad smiled.

Kyle didn't dare speak. When he spoke, he was stabbed. When he shouted, he was stabbed. Whenever he did anything, basically, he was stabbed.

"Now. I will inform Darksied, that his weapon is ready for unleashing upon the universe." Desaad grinned, that ugly grin that had haunted Kyle, and turned.

And Kyle smiled.

He knew then, for the first time in four months.

He knew what they'd done, and what he could do.

He clenched his fists. And pulled.

The shackles snapped off, and he stood up for the first time in one hundred and forty-five days.

"No." Desaad breathed. Kyle slugged him. Hard.

The alien lifted clear off the ground, and slammed into the wall, unconscious.

Kyle staggered, amazed by his own strength. He was _fourteen_. He shouldn't be able to do this. Any of this.

Then he inhaled deeply, and focused. He had to get out. He crept to the door and opened it slightly.

Two green-skinned, golden armoured, winged creatures stood outside. Kyle had heard Desaad call them Parademons.

He slammed a hand against the back of one of them Parademons. Pyrokinesis, Desaad had said.

As the other turned, a burst of fire shot from Kyle's hand and the Parademon collapsed. The other raised an arm to strike him, but Kyle kicked the monster in the chest and it was thrown into the torture room. Kyle slammed the door of the room and moved down the hallway, quietly.

He darted into a shadowy corner as three more Parademons passed him.

Once they had gone, Kyle sprinted down the corridor and into a circular room. As he crouched in another corner, his jaw fell open. Those golden portals that he'd seen so many times now, they were all over the room. And the room barely was a room, more of a tower, with hundreds of balconies, each with many portals on them.

Kyle quietly moved to one of them. He looked around, and the red sky outside, and the molten fire pits on the ground below the building. He clenched his jaw. Anything was better.

He stepped through the portal and he felt a rushing sensation. Suddenly, he stood in on a rooftop. Cold night air snapped at his face.

His mouth broke into a grin.

"I'm home." He exclaimed. This was Gotham City. He could see Wayne Tower in the distance, and Arkham Island further still.

"_Get out of the way!" _a voice from behind him shouted, and then a man in a black and red costume and a domino mask, flew past him, slamming into the edge of the roof. He had a red bird symbol on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"K-Kyle. Grey." Kyle replied, stuttering. He'd barely talked for five months, save for screaming.

"OK, Kyle. Stand back. Heck, fire escape. Leave." The man told him, and pulled out two black cylinders. Escrima sticks, Kyle recalled from somewhere he couldn't quite remember. Then, he remembered.

"You're N-nightwing." He stammered.

"Yep." Nightwing replied. Then, a huge man walked out from the shadows of the roof.

He was enormous, muscle-bound. He wore a black and white luchador-like mask, with red eyepieces. Green tubes went from the back of his head into his shoulders and arms.

"Ah, Nightwing. So you've stopped running at last." The man drawled in a South American accent.

"Bane." Kyle whispered. Nightwing nodded.

"Get behind me." He hissed, getting into a ready stance.

Bane charged, roaring. Nightwing leapt, landing on the monstrous man's back and kicking off, springing away and sending Bane stumbling. Kyle hid behind a water tower. He was terrified.

Nightwing hurled an escrima stick at Bane, who caught it mid-air and snapped it over his knee, tossing the two pieces aside. His reflexes were astounding.

"Idiot." Bane muttered and spread his arms wide.

"Come on, Boy Wonder! I expected better, truly!" He called.

Nightwing gritted his teeth. He jumped again, and kicked off the water tower this time, soundly kicking Bane in the face. He staggered, but then backhanded Nightwing and sent him sprawling.

Bane then reached to the back of his head and flicked a switch on his mask. Veins popped on his arms, tinted green, and green liquid flowed through the tubes. He let out an unearthly screech.

"Die, bird." Bane snarled and picked up the hero, raising him high over his head.

Kyle looked on. He had to move. He had to help. But _how?_ His muscles were frozen, seized up. But he had to act.

And then, just then, as Bane was bringing Nightwing's skull to the brick roof, to shatter it, a blast of flame hit him. Bane staggered back, his arms and mask singed.

Nightwing leapt, and grabbed onto Bane's tubes, yanking on them. The huge villain yowled, and Nightwing punched him before cartwheeling away.

"I said to leave."

"Oh, I apologize for saving y-your l-l-life." Kyle said, his stutter not concealing the sarcasm.

Bane reset his tubes and glowered.

"Insolence." He hissed viciously and charged, slamming an arm into Nightwing, sending him sliding across the roof. But now, Kyle was ready. He met Bane, and slammed into his chest. Only now did the teenager realize his extraordinary strength. Bane reeled, and Kyle hit him again, and again, and the insane man dropped.

Nightwing got to his feet.

"Nice one." He smiled.

"Thanks." Kyle answered.

"Yeah. Hey, when you tackled Bane, you got one nasty bruise. Need to patch that up?" Nightwing asked. Kyle shook his head.

"I-I need to go, I need to see my family. Bye." He said. Nightwing nodded, and then he dialled something into a keyboard on his gauntlet.

"Police are en route. You should go, kid." Nightwing said, and turned, leapt off into the night.

Kyle stood alone.

**Do review, but go easy, cuz I'm not up-to-date on things.**


	2. Issue Two

**HIYO! Back again, with issue/chapter number two. Hope you enjoyed, and continue to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DC is DC'S, OCs are mine.**

Simon Grey's eyes were brimming with tears as he put up yet another missing poster. He didn't see the point. He'd lost everything.

"Still gone?" asked a voice from behind him.

Simon turned. He saw, in front of the orphanage he now called home, a short man in a priest's garb.

"Yeah." Simon nodded.

"I am sorry about your brother, and your parents, but…you need to eat." The man, Father Kelly, said.

"Sure. Two seconds." Simon answered, his voice hollow.

Father Kelly nodded, and walked back inside.

Simon looked up. Why? Why him? What had he done?

_**Gotham City, a couple of miles east…**_

"Jesus!" Kyle yelled as he floated metres above an alleyway. A shabby stray dog barked up at him.

He had tried getting down via the fire escape, but it was cold, and he'd slipped. And fell. He'd shut his eyes, and then…this happened. He flew.

"Whoa…" He muttered, bobbing up and down in mid-air.

He stared down for a minute, then tried something. He willed himself forward, and suddenly, he blasted forward. Kyle soared over Gotham's rooftops, heading for home.

As he did, he heard someone calling him.

"_KYLE!" _the voice said, carrying up all this way. Kyle looked down. He landed, his feet slamming the sidewalk, jarring him.

He faced the boy in front of him.

"My God, Simon." Kyle breathed. It was his older brother. Simon. He was sixteen, very tall, with dark hair and glasses.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled savagely. Kyle was taken aback.

"You'd never b-believe me." He stuttered.

"Bastard." Simon muttered. "You just _left. _And then they _died, _Kyle, both of them, they died."

"What? Who did? Where are we...no." Kyle muttered, looking up at the building. The orphanage.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Jesus, Kyle. You're slow. They're _dead, _Mum and Dad." Simon snapped.

"No. No, no, no, no." Kyle moaned, head in hands. "This is impossible."

He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"How?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Mugging gone wrong. They went to see a film, and…well, they didn't come back, did they?" Simon replied, his expression softening. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?!" Kyle exclaimed, looking up.

"It sounded far away. Arkham Island, maybe?" Simon mused, staring into the distance as smoke billowed into the sky.

Then, Kyle realized what he had to do. He was almost crying. His powers. His parents. Everything was too much. But he knew.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, alarm in his tone as his younger brother stood, and walked into the night.

"Honouring Dean and Emily Grey. Honouring Mum and Dad." Kyle replied.

"Don't go. Not again." Simon pleaded. Kyle turned.

"I have to. I have a duty, and I swear, with _God _as my witness, I will explain when I come back. And bro?" the younger Grey sibling said.

Simon looked up.

"I _will _come back." 

_**The Batcave…**_

Bruce clicked pause on the recording of he and Damian's fight with Nobody last year and turned his chair as he heard Dick enter the room.

"Bruce, it's Arkham Asylum. Again." He said.

"Thanks. Call Gordon. How big?" Batman asked, pulling down his cowl.

"Can't be sure, but I heard Freeze and Scarecrow, Ivy, Hush, they all got out. The police are already there." Nightwing answered, putting his mask on.

"Something you want to tell me?" Batman asked, standing.

"Heh. World's Greatest Detective indeed. Alright. A few hours ago…I took down Bane."

"You informed me."

"Yeah…I didn't do it alone. There was this kid, he was on the rooftop for some reason. Batman, the kid could shoot _fire. _Proper fire. And I saw him take down Bane with a couple punches." Nightwing explained.

"Do you have his name?"

"Kyle Grey, I think."

"Picture?"

"Um, no, Mr 'Big Brother is watching you'." Dick said. Batman sighed.

"That was a test. All I need is the name, I'll scan the database when I get back. Let's go."

_**Gotham City, near Arkham Island…**_

Kyle landed in an alley, softer than his first jarring landing. He was quickly getting the hang of this whole flying gig. He was now within sight of Arkham. He could see the rustic mental institute in the distance, its black and imposing shape casting a forbidding shadow.

He also heard police sirens blaring. If he was going to help with what he had now come to the conclusion was a breakout, he'd need a disguise. He pulled up his hood, but he doubted that do much, and it was covered in holes, since he'd been stabbed repeatedly for five months.

"Good lord, this hoodie _reeks._" Kyle muttered, turning his nose up at the stench.

He then turned to a dumpster. A scarf hung out. He hesitated. Then shrugged. He already smelled to high Heaven.

He tied it round the bottom of his face, so that now, practically all that was visible was his eyes and nose.

He rose into the air and flew over Arkham. A police barricade was set up outside the asylum gates. He didn't want to be seen, so rose higher. Then, he heard a roar overhead. He turned, just in time to see the huge, menacing Batplane fly past.

Kyle watched as the plane stopped mid-air and Batman himself, a dark shape, dropped from it, cape spreading out like a glider. Then, Nightwing leapt out, firing what looked a grappling hook from his gauntlet. The hook hit the bridge to Arkham Island and he swung up onto the bridge.

Kyle had to basically pick his jaw up to stop gaping, and when he did, he dived bombed down, speeding past the barricade and over the gates. He landed on the roof of Arkham Asylum, and saw chaos below. The doors billowed smoke, and the front of the building was alflame. Inmates ran amok outside.

Batman looked up at the boy on the roof.

"Jim. We have to go." He said curtly. Commissioner James Gordon nodded and the Caped Crusader leapt, firing off his grapnel gun and swinging over the gates. Nightwing sprang, finding foothold after foothold and basically _running _up the gates.

Kyle froze. He saw an inmate exit the asylum, swinging a crowbar. He held a palm out and felt it heat up. Then, flame sprang from his hand, and the fire shot down, hitting the inmate in the leg, sending him sprawling. Batman looked up, and for a moment, he met Kyle's gaze. Then Kyle turned away and leapt, flying down into the courtyard of sorts, the large space in front of the Asylum. Into the heart of chaos.

Kyle turned as he saw a scruffy haired man with a knife running at him, mouth foaming. Kyle kicked the man in the stomach and heard ribs buckle as the man flew back.

He cast a glance to Nightwing, who was taking on Mr Freeze.

Kyle was then shocked when he felt a huge fist crunch against his back. He rolled across the ground, winded.

He looked up. Killer Croc, in all his scaly reptilian glory, stood above.

He roared and prepared to bring down another fist, but a sharp, silver object, a Batarang, hit him and lodged in his chest. He growled, and looked up in time to see Batman kick him down.

"Kyle Grey?" the Dark Knight Detective asked, whipping out a taser and electrocuting an incoming mental case.

"Y-yeah." Kyle answered, and turned quickly as a woman carrying, of all things, a large spatula, charge him. He send a punch into her abdomen, lifting her clear of the ground and sending her into the dirt.

Batman gazed in awe at the 5'4 boy he'd just seen floor a known spatula-wielding convict.

Kyle shot off, flying low, into the Asylum. He secretly hoped to impress Batman. If he took down one of the _big _cons, he was sure to.

Then, something hard hit him and he flew over the reception counter and into the computer behind. He groaned, sure of a broken bone or two.

"Not again." Kyle mumbled as Killer Croc stood over him once more.

"Brat…" the monster hissed, raising the remains of the computer.

Kyle outstretched a hand, but the fire wouldn't come. Killer Croc brought the computer down a second too late, as the boy rolled out of the way.

He jumped over the counter and courageously tackled the monstrosity. Now, he felt his hands heat up and launched a barrage of fire, sending Killer Croc into screams of agony. He lashed out, and the villain's arm went into the boy's stomach sending him up before he slammed into the tiled floor.

Croc picked up a bookshelf and raised it.

Kyle shot a jet of flame at the shelf, and it lit up like the Fourth of July. Croc dropped it fairly sharpish and Kyle brought his fist to the monster's snout, sending him into a wall.

Kyle stomped on his chest, again, and again.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out behind him. He turned and ducked, narrowly avoiding a bullet. He saw the assailant. The bandaged villain he recognized as Hush. He held two revolvers.

He fired, and Kyle avoided, and Batman leapt in, crashing through the window and kicking Hush to the ground.

He looked at Kyle and at his gaze, Kyle bolted. He exited the asylum and rose into the air, taking a deep breath.

Then, he shot back down, launching a massive fireball through the window that hit Hush, who had Batman pinned, in the side and scorched him. He fell. Batman nodded to Kyle, and dispatched another raging patient with a swift right cross.

"Go. I've told the police to move in. This riot's over." Batman growled. The young boy didn't need more than one telling. He flew out, and didn't stop until he arrived at Gotham Orphanage. He snuck in, past the slumbering young lady at the front desk, and went up until he found the room Simon sat in. He was on a bed, looking at an old family photo.

"Where have you been?!" He began, but then, Kyle silenced him when he summoned a ball of fire.

"You may want to sit down. I have some explaining to do."

**OK, that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed. As always, read and review!**


	3. Issue Three

**Right! After the eventful events of issue two, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: DC is DC's. OC's are mine.**

_**Gotham Orphanage, an hour later…**_

Simon was severely shaken. His brother was a _super person. _A bloody, fire-throwing, flying, super…strengthing, person.

And he seemed as scared as Simon was.

After the long explanation, the older brother had but one thing to say.

"_Da-yum, _bro. You met Batman?" He said, almost laughing at how ridiculous the fact was.

"I did." Kyle chuckled.

"That's awesome. Here, I have to get you checked in with Father Kelly. It's not a bad place, as places go. But…it ain't home." Simon said, and exited the room. Kyle looked around.

The room was nice enough. On one side, there was two large beds, and a dresser with a lamp and a few drawers in between them. A desk was set up with a radio and TV next to one of the two large windows on the other side of the room.

"Quite a stunt you pulled back at Arkham." Growled the shadows of the room. Two white lenses were visible through the blackness.

Kyle replied, trying to sound tough. "B-Batman. Fancy meeting you here."

"Don't play cool, Mr Grey, it _doesn't suit you._ Now, I want you to tell me where you got those powers." Batman pressed.

"I-it's hard to explain." Kyle stammered.

"Well, exert yourself and explain." Batman answered.

"Desaad. Five months ago, I was kidnapped, taken into some portal, and a…thing called Desaad gave me these powers. He said I was some sort of genetic weapon." Kyle spilled.

Batman was silent. Then, the white lenses vanished and Kyle realized he was gone. Simon entered.

"OK, bro. All sorted. You're in for the long haul." Simon sighed, and lay down on his bed. Despite the enormous revelations of the day, he slept in seconds. Once Kyle was positive his brother was comatose, he sat up and opened the massive window wide.

He snatched up his scarf and his brother's pair of sunglasses, securing them on his nose, and leapt out of the window. He flew, up and out, away from the orphanage.

There was work to be done.

_**Gotham City Docks, 10: 27 p.m...**_

"You understand what you're to do?" asked the tall, long haired man. The boy, nineteen but easily taller than the man, nodded.

"Give me a name." the boy said.

"Wayne. Bruce." The man answered.

The boy stepped from the shadows. He wore maroon armour. One piece of armour covered his whole torso, with the maroon Kevlar giving way to silver plating on his ribs. He had small shoulder pads, and an eyepiece with crosshairs covered his left eye, and had unruly blonde hair. His gauntlets had two gun barrels protruding from above the knuckles of the index and ring fingers.

"Go on then, Sharpshooter. D'yavol sends his regards.

_**Beneath Wayne Manor, 10: 38 p.m...**_

Bruce Wayne ducked under Tim Drake's staff and grabbed it, twisting it out of his ward's grip and flipping him to the ground in one fluid move.

"Good, but after all this time your footwork is a little sloppy." Bruce observed and helped Tim up. He smiled.

"I have to be going. There's a man called-!" Tim began, but was interrupted by Alfred, the Wayne butler, above. He was screaming.

"Run." Batman ordered, donning his mask and running out of the Batcave, into the Manor. He crashed through the kitchen doors to see a 6'1 man with a crosshair eyepiece over his left eye and two gun barrels protruding from his gauntlets on each hand. He had blonde hair, and held Alfred at gunpoint.

"Wayne. Where is he?" The man asked.

"Indisposed. Get away from the butler." Batman answered.

"Bruce Wayne. Now." The stranger pressed, kicking Alfred to his knees. He cried out.

"Red Robin. Get Alfred out of here." Batman said and charged.

Red Robin swung his staff, which the mysterious man ducked under, but while he was ducking, the hero pulled Alfred to his feet and shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him.

Batman threw a punch that the man easily avoided, and followed up his dodge with a kick to the chest. The Dark Knight wasn't too fazed, and threw an elbow into his enemy's face. The man doubled back and Red Robin jabbed his staff at the stranger's back. He ducked and spun, backhanding Red Robin into the chest. He stumbled and the attacker pressed on, grabbing him by his throat and slamming Tim Drake into the window, cracking it. The hero dropped.

Batman got out a Batarang and hurled it. Astonishingly, the man caught it and threw it back. It exploded over Batman's head. He burst from the smoke, launching a punch that send the man spinning.

"You'll have to do better than that to take someone like me down!" He grinned, and his crosshair on his eyepiece turned green.

And his gauntlet guns fired.

The impact didn't penetrate Batman's well armoured chest, but he was thrown across the room. His head smacked into the mantelpiece and he fell through a coffee table, unconscious.

_**Gotham Docks, 11: 04 p.m...**_

Kyle landed behind a pile of crates, his scarf tossed in the wind.

He knew from the news that the Docks were _rife _with crime, drug deals, arms shipments, all kinds of things. If he could shut one down, he'd be doing the city a favour.

He lit a fireball in his hands when he heard voices in front of the crates. He poked his head up.

Two men, both holding AK-47s, stood in front of the crates.

"What are we doin' here anyway?" The shorter one, a man with a small black beard and slightly spiky hair asked.

"Jesus, I'm sick of explaining. We been told to wait here, give the Sharpshooter a hearty welcome when he gets back. D'yavol don't pay up to nobody." The taller one, a well-built man with long hair answered.

"Ah, he ain't gonna take that well. This Sharpshooter guy, he's a real badass. I think we should've gotten more guys." The shorter one said.

Kyle had heard enough. He reached down and snatched the gun out of one man's hand, flinging it away. The other turned, firing into the air wildly. Kyle sent a burst of flame through one of the crates, catching the tall one in the legs. He fell.

The shorter one picked up his fallen ally's gun, and shot through the crate. Kyle frantically dodged out of the way. He burst out into the open. The man seemed shocked that his attacker was so small. Kyle tackled him, shattering his collarbone. He shrieked.

"_WHO ARE YOU TARGETING?!" _Kyle growled in his best Batman voice. It worked.

"Wayne! Bruce Wayne! Aggh!" He screamed. Kyle got up, and flew instantly. Bruce Wayne was in danger. Now was his chance to get a slice of real action.

_**Outside Wayne Manor, 11:20 p.m...**_

Sharpshooter casually shut the front door of the Manor behind him. He sighed.

Wayne was apparently not in. What a shame. Oh well. He could still be rid of the Batman, and his little friend.

He pulled out a lighter. The interior of the house was already doused in gasoline.

He lit a spark and threw it down. Flames crept up the door, and when they reached the inside, and explosion erupted out, shattering the windows.

His eyes darted to his right. He'd seen movement. He turned, guns out.

"Come out, come out…" he muttered, grinning.

Then, from the shadows, burst a hooded boy in a scarf. He launched a jet of fire from his hands, and though surprised, Sharpshooter avoided.

He fired, but the boy dodged, launching a fireball which grazed his knee. He'd pay for that.

Kyle looked in horror at the burning Wayne Manor.

Unfortunately, while he looked away, Sharpshooter pounced. He rained down blow after blow, blood spurting wildly from Kyle's mouth. He felt a tooth shatter under the force of a punch.

Kyle tried to swing a punch, but the Sharpshooter had him pinned. He simply leaned back, then dropped an elbow into Kyle's face, shattering his glasses and breaking his nose.

"Amateur. I don't know who you are, kid, but you're nothing but an amateur. Me?" The Sharpshooter taunted, standing. He aimed his gun.

And fired into Kyle's side.

"I'm a goddamn professional."

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Cliffhanger'd! R&R, as always! Pokéssassin, signing off!**


	4. Issue Four

**After my amazingly amazing cliffhanger last issue, I hope you enjoy Skyfire: Issue Four!**

**Disclaimer: DC is DC's. OCs are mine.**

_**Gotham Docks, 00:00 a.m.… **_

"Wayne was gone." Sharpshooter said, to the long haired man.

"This is unsatisfactory, Mr Soren. Very, _very, _unsatisfactory. Must I call in D'yavol do convey his disappointment in person?" the man answered. Sharpshooter shuddered.

"Unnecessary. I haven't found Wayne, but I _burned his house to the ground._ Batman was there. He's dead." Sharpshooter informed him.

"You have one more chance. End Wayne." The long haired man hissed.

Sharpshooter nodded. He walked away.

He felt the burn on his knee sting. This was personal. Oh, he'd find Wayne. He'd kill him, he'd be paid. But first, that kid would die. Painfully.

_**Wayne Manor, 00: 47 a.m.…**_

Alfred awoke to the smell of smoke. Flames danced before him. He stood. The butler was in the smouldering remains of Wayne Manor's porch. He saw Master Bruce, unconscious, a few metres away. He grabbed his Master's arm, and, mustering all his strength, pulled him from the wreckage and laid him down on the grass.

"Master Tim!" He cried.

"I'm here." Red Robin said. Alfred turned with a start. The boy's costume was smouldered, and he was bleeding.

"Alfred…thank God." Red Robin sighed. He spotted Kyle, a hooded, bleeding figure.

"Christ, it's a kid…we have to get him to the cave. You have medical supplies?" Tim asked. Alfred nodded. He picked up Bruce, and Tim hefted Kyle.

_**Gotham Orphanage, 01: 20 a.m.…**_

Simon was worried. Very worried.

He'd woken up to get himself a glass of water, when he'd spotted Kyle's empty bed.

He looked out of the window.

Nothing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He ducked in time for a fist to shatter the window.

Behind him stood a tall man in maroon. The Sharpshooter.

"Who the hell are you?!" Simon yelled. The man pointed his gauntlet right at Simon.

"No." Simon said, backing away. Two darts fired from the barrels, and he collapsed to his knees. Darkness descended.

_**The Batcave, 01: 45 a.m.…**_

Alfred walked away from the surgical table.

"Injuries?" Tim asked.

"Master Bruce has sustained few wounds, but though I stopped the child's bleeding and extracted the bullet, he has numerous fractures and breakages." Alfred said gravely.

"Who is he, anyway?" Tim asked, folding his arms.

"I believe his name is Kyle, Kyle Grey. He was the young pyrokinetic that Master Bruce mentioned, he assisted in quelling the Arkham breakout." Alfred said.

"Ungh…" Kyle groaned. He had an oxygen mask on, and numerous stitches. He sat up, panicked. Flames lit at his fingertips.

"Relax!" Alfred urged, taking the oxygen mask off. Kyle calmed himself.

"The Sharpshooter. Where is he?!" He said, eyes wide.

"The guy in maroon?" Red Robin asked.

"T-that's the one." Kyle stammered.

"He got away. But he was after Bruce Wayne. He'll be-!" Red Robin began, but he was interrupted by a loud wailing from the Batcomputer.

Kyle took in his surroundings.

"My god." He said.

"Master Dr…um, Red Robin!" Alfred said.

"Hang on…you're Bruce Wayne's butler…why are you…no. Oh, you're _joking._" Kyle said incredulously.

"Give the kid a medal." Tim said, approaching the Batcomputer.

"We've been hacked. Incoming message." He said, and then, the screen switched to a view of a dark warehouse.

"Simon." Kyle breathed. On the screen, his brother was tied to a chair, gagged. Sharpshooter stood beside him, aiming a gun at his head.

"Hello there. Sharpshooter here. Now, I think you can guess what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway. You, Kyle Grey, have made my bosses, and _me, _very angry. In fact, you, and the Batman, have left a bit of a stain on my rep. So, I want you to bring Bruce Wayne, and the Batman, and come to the WayneTech warehouse on fifteenth. I don't care how, but be here in an hour. Or, well, I might do something very nasty indeed to your brother." The assassin said, and the message went black.

"Trace the message." Growled Batman, who had awoken and sat up.

"On it, sir." Alfred said, going to the keyboard.

The Caped Crusader looked to Kyle.

"H-hey, Bruce." Kyle stuttered. Batman glared.

"He knows." Batman said. He looked to Red Robin.

"In my defence, he figured it out himself. And before you say it, he was _dying, _Bruce. We had to bring him here. And by the way, the Manor…" Tim began.

Batman cocked his head.

"It's kind of dead. Sharpshooter doused it and burned it." Red Robin said sheepishly. Batman sighed.

"We have to go!" Kyle said.

"I give the orders. We call in the police." Batman snarled.

"You give the orders? No, I-I'm afraid this Sharpshooter maniac is giving the orders. He has my _brother._ I'm going." Kyle protested, standing. He winced from his fractured knee, but remained upright.

"...Fine. Not looking like that, though."

_**WayneTech Warehouse, 02: 46 a.m.…**_

Simon flinched as Sharpshooter, pacing, walked past him.

"Maybe they won't show after all?" the killer muttered. He looked distressed.

"I wouldn't be so anxious. You don't know what Kyle can do." Simon said defiantly.

"What, like throwing fire? What do you think this is?" Sharpshooter snarled, pointing to the seared red flesh on his kneecap.

"Jesus." Simon said, repulsed.

"Well, would you like to know what I _did _to your brother? I beat him to a bloody pulp, and snapped his bones. Now, he may have some sort of life-saving surgery, but trust me, I will kill him this time, I will kill Batman, and I will kill Bruce Wayne. Then, I'm going to kill _you." _Sharpshooter hissed.

"Busy day." Batman said, shattering the skylight and landing behind him. Red Robin entered the building as well.

"Where's Wayne and the kid?" Sharpshooter questioned.

"Wayne is long gone. The kid? Closer than you think." Batman answered, and Sharpshooter was hit by a blast of heat from behind him. He rolled, smothering the flames, and came up, guns aimed.

He now faced Kyle. Kyle wore a black costume, with a red cape and gauntlets, as well as a cape and domino mask of the same colour. On his chest was a fireball crest.

"Kyle?" Simon asked uncertainly.

"The name's Skyfire." Kyle said, feeling both cheesy and proud as he did. His body ached fiercely. But there was work to be done.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you _all!_" Sharpshooter snarled, and fired.

Bullets sprayed from his twin guns, and Batman, Red Robin and Skyfire had to duck and dodge this way and that do avoid the storm of bullets.

Red Robin cut Simon free, and he darted into the shadows.

Batman went for Sharpshooter. He threw a punch that the assassin blocked, but it was just a distraction. He brought up a knee into the killer's chest, and he staggered. Skyfire tackled him to the ground from behind.

The two rolled, Skyfire's punches missing their mark. Sharpshooter fired over the boy's shoulder, distracting him long enough to be thrown off. Red Robin came in, staff swinging, but Sharpshooter caught the weapon and slammed the young hero into the wall.

Red Robin kicked out, catching Sharpshooter in the side, spinning him round. Batman came in with an uppercut that shattered the villain's eyepiece.

The Sharpshooter fired again, winding the Dark Knight.

Skyfire slugged Sharpshooter, sending him flying into the wall, which cracked from the impact. The assassin slid down, knocked out.

Batman looked around.

"Good job." He declared. Simon caught his brother's eye, and smiled.

"Thanks." Kyle said, to both his brother and the Caped Crusader.

_**Gotham Orphanage, 3: 59 a.m.…**_

"So you're a proper hero now, then?" Simon said, sitting on his bed, across from Kyle.

"I guess so. OK with that?" Kyle asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. And you know what? Mum and Dad would be, too. They'd be proud." Simon said, and lay down.

"Hey, Simon? You ever heard the word D'yavol?" Kyle asked.

_**Central City, 6: 56 a.m.…**_

The man with long hair knelt before the boy in the shadows.

"Evan Soren, the Sharpshooter, has failed." He said.

"A shame. If Wayne had died, the Batman would die as well. Maybe if we'd told Soren that. Oh well, it can't be helped. And what of this Skyfire?" The boy asked, his Russian accent heavy.

"He seems like a threat, given the proper training. A genetic weapon."

"Ah." The boy in the shadows said, and red eyes shone through the darkness. "So, he is my replacement."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Prepare my jet. We fly to Gotham on the morrow. Skyfire is now priority one. This is personal now."

"Of course…Lord D'yavol."

**Once again, DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN! Anyway, hope that was enjoyed. R&R!**


	5. Issue Five

**OK, so last issue, many thingz happened. Costume, superhero name, original villain and once again, a DUN-DUN-friggin'-DUN ending! Hope you enjoy my follow-up!**

**Disclaimer: DC is DC's. OCs are mine!**

_**Arkham Asylum, 3: 44 pm.…**_

"Jean-Phillip Nuit. Visitor, strangely enough." Said a tall, black security guard. He gestured to the tall, dark haired boy that now stood in front of the barred cell doors.

"Jean-Phillip. How nice to see you again." The boy said with a heavy Russian accent.

"I can't say the same, _monsieur." _The man in the cell, confined in a straightjacket. He had grey hair and stubble around his chin.

"I have a job for you." The boy said.

"No. Not anymore. Not from you." Jean-Phillip hissed, eyes wild, staring.

"I am not giving you a choice, _comrade." _The boy said, and he raised a hand.

"Please! No, not agai-!" The French man screeched, but then he went silent. His eyes went red.

"Now, I will get you out of here. I want you to find one Mr Kyle Grey. And I want you to kill him."

_**Gotham Orphanage, 4: 37 p.m.…**_

"Kyle and Simon Grey?" Father Kelly said, walking into the two boy's room. They were playing Marvel vs Capcom 3.

"Yeah?" Simon replied, pausing the game and looking up.

"There's someone here to see you." Father Kelly said, and gestured the door. Bruce Wayne walked in. Simon's jaw dropped.

Kyle met his eyes.

"Could we have a second?"

"What? Why?" Simon asked, confused.

"I insist. Please, Simon." Kyle urged, not breaking away from Bruce's gaze. Simon nodded slowly, and walked out, Father Kelly behind him.

"Kyle." Bruce greeted, sitting down on the other bed.

"What're y-y-you here for?" Kyle stuttered.

"I have a question. I won't be here for long, don't worry. I just wanted to show you this. Show it to your brother. Mull it over." Bruce, or the Batman, said, and took a piece of paper from his inside suit pocket and handed it to Kyle. He walked out, and nodded his goodbye to Simon in the hallway.

"What'd he want to talk to you about?" Simon asked, but Kyle stood, and handed him the paper without a word. He strode over to the wardrobe and withdrew his costume.

He put on his domino mask and got into the costume.

He opened the window.

"You can't keep doing this." Simon said, having not glanced at the document in his hand. "I don't care if you're some hero now. You're all I have left, goddammit. If you got hurt, if you _died…_what would I do?"

"I need to…I need to think. OK? I just need to think." Kyle said, and leapt. The wind seemed to catch him and he swerved around a tall building. He landed on a roof, skidding to a halt.

He sighed. He had no clue how to process what he'd just read. Bruce Wayne, _BATMAN, _Gotham's resident billionaire and businessman supreme had just handed him _adoption papers._

"Kyle Grey." Said a voice behind him.

Kyle whirled, hands aflame.

He was faced by a haggard-looking man in a suit. His eyes were red. He had shoulder length grey hair.

"Who are you?" Skyfire questioned.

"I am your end." The man said, and pulled out two throwing knives. In a blur of motion, he hurled them. Skyfire scarcely dodged them as the knives whizzed over his head, slicing his hair.

Skyfire snarled. OK, now he was pissed.

He took to the air and charged, ramming the man into the roof, cracking the concrete. The man's mouth curled into a smile. Blood trickled down his face.

His hand whipped up, slicing a gash above Skyfire eye. The young hero's hand went to his face, and the man, who had somehow recovered, kicked him with stunning strength across the rooftop.

Kyle wiped the red liquid from his vision and to his horror, saw the man, whose left arm and leg were twisted from the super-strength ram, crack the limbs back into position.

"Oh, sh-!" Kyle began, but the man sprang, and kicked him at lightning speed, and he yelped as one of his teeth was knocked out. He pressed a flaming hand against the man's chest, and he stumbled away.

"Who are you?!" Skyfire yelled.

The man made a wild dash for him, knives out.

Kyle ducked under a swipe and brought up a jaw-breaking punch, that send the man flying. He slammed into the roof. A puddle of blood spread out around him.

Skyfire raised a foot. He didn't know how long this guy took to heal, but this would hopefully slow him down. He stomped down, shattering the man's right leg, and then did the same to his other.

He ran for the edge of the roof and took off. He flew back to the orphanage, as fast as he could.

He looked inside. Simon was there.

"Listen up. You have to get out, get _away _from the orphanage." Kyle urged. His brother, who was still hollowly looking over the adoption papers.

"What? Why?" Simon asked.

"I was just freaking attacked, alright? Some old guy. Knives. And he seemed to be able to heal himself. For all I know, he could be coming here. Can you just please leave?" Skyfire asked.

Simon nodded cautiously.

"Be careful. Please." He said, and walked out. Kyle turned. He shot off back to the rooftop. The man was gone.

"Oh no." Skyfire whispered. Suddenly, an arrow shot passed his face. He stumbled backwards.

A note was tied to the arrow.

He tore it off.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough. If you wish for an end to this, to know who hired the Sharpshooter, who the enemy is…come to Monarch Theatre at 6 o'clock." He read aloud.

He looked at his watch. 17: 44. He had no time to lose. Skyfire leapt and shot off.

Wind rushed past his face. He felt anxious, leaving Simon with a possible killer on the loose, but he didn't have a whole lot of choice. He had to know.

Skyfire was so deep in thought that he accidentally soared over his destination. He doubled back and touched down in front of the theatre. His cape tossed in the wind. He pushed open the door. He instantly summoned flame in his hands, wary. He looked around.

He looked at the movie screen, old fashioned.

"Well, well. How fascinating." Said a Russian-accented voice from somewhere in front of him.

Skyfire crept forward. He saw a boy, who couldn't be older than eighteen, stand up in the front row of the seats.

"I-I suppose you hired Sharpshooter? And that man, the man with the knives, he's yours too?" Kyle asked.

"Ah. How intelligent of you. Well, yes, Mr Grey, bravo. I did hire those men." The boy replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are a force for what you presume to be good. I am a force for what you presume to be, well…the other thing. And in addition, I wished to see what you are capable of. I am disappointed." The stranger replied, straightening his red tie.

"Once again, why? And Sharpshooter, h-he wanted to kill Bruce Wayne. Not me. So why him?" Skyfire questioned.

The boy smiled.

"Wayne? Why call him that? Would he not prefer the Batman? Well, he could have been a hindrance to me. And as to why I targeted you…we are alike in our…origins." He explained. Kyle frowned.

"Origins? How?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"We are brothers. Brothers, both of us children of genetic manipulation. Is the name Darkseid familiar to you?" the stranger asked.

"It is. He was…Desaad's boss. His _god." _Kyle answered.

"Indeed he was. He is an alien. A creature of a race called the New Gods. You were spliced with a quarter of the DNA of a New God, Kyle. You were a second attempt. A…do-over. _I _was attempt one. Spliced with half of a New Gods cell. The cells of Darkseid himself." The boy explained, and his eyes glowed blood red.

Skyfire readied himself, fists on fire.

"This is where the explanations end. You will be a hindrance. You will be a hero. Goodbye, Skyfire." The boy said, and red light streaked from his eyes. But not at Kyle. The two beams zoomed over him, hitting something behind him. He whirled.

Gas tanks.

"Shi-!" Kyle said but then an explosion tore through the theatre. He blasted into the air, punching straight through the roof, and watched the Monarch Theatre explode in a mighty blast of fire below.

His eyes widened.

This wasn't over. Explosives. A long-winded explanation.

"This was a diversion."

_**Gotham Library, 7: 58 p.m.…**_

Simon sat by a bookshelf, flicking through a book that he didn't give a damn about. Alone.

Kyle had been gone for hours now.

Simon leaned back on his chair. This was driving him insane. All he could think about was _why _Kyle had told him to get out of the orphanage, _where _his little brother was and _what _he was doing.

Simon was the elder sibling. He was meant to protect his brother. Ha. Fat lot of good he was at that.

He laughed bitterly.

Suddenly, something silver and gleaming sliced past him and lodged into the desk. It was a knife, with an owl symbol on it.

A man with grey hair rounded a corner of shelves, carrying another knife. Simon stood.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." He said, putting on a brave face despite his trembling hand.

The man's red eyes narrowed. He raised a hand, bearing a knife, and launched it at Simon, who ducked. He grabbed his chair and flung it at the man, who was taken off guard and send sprawling.

Simon bolted, sprinting out of the library and into a darkened alleyway.

He knew the knife. He knew the owl symbol. It was the crest of the Court of Owls. He'd tried to forget that crest. And that night, seven years ago…

Then, suddenly, he heard a wet 'thunk' and looked down. A knife protruded from his leg. He collapsed into darkness.

**Dammit, Simon, stop being kidnapped! OK, so next issue is the end of arc one, the origin story. Please review, and thanks for anyone who stuck through this arc. Make your efforts known!**


End file.
